El circo en Konoha
by akonnet
Summary: Un circo ha llegado a la pequeña ciudad de Konoha que aparte de cambiar sus espectáculos cambiará también la vida de algunos chicos que quedarán flechados por unas trabajadoras de éste. El show está por comenzar... ¿Cómo terminará? ¡Descúbrelo leyendo!
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores, estoy aquí para dejarles esta historia fruto de mi imaginación esperando que les guste.

Este es sólo el primer capítulo así que fue algo rápido. Una historia original creada por mi.

·El circo en Konoha·

1º cap: ¡Vamos al circo!

-hmp- volví a renegar solo camino a mi casa, pero es que ¿Qué poder de manipulación mental poseía Naruto al cambiar mis opiniones? Ah, si, lo olvidaba, soy un Uchiha y un verdadero miembro del honorable clan Uchiha tiene en los genes alguna sustancia en demasiada concentración que se encarga del orgullo y claro, en ocasiones el mismo me ciega y me hace quedar como un estúpido pero al fin y al cabo debo cumplir mi palabra.

_**Flashback**_

-_No- respondí cortante, era la cuarta vez que lo preguntaba._

_-Anda teme, ¿me acompañas?- volvía a preguntar poniéndome su cara de tonto, en ese momento me pregunté si realmente estaba mal de la cabeza, se que generalmente es un idiota pero ya le había respondido lo mismo varias veces y seguía con la misma pregunta._

_-No-dije mirándolo seriamente para que entendiera lo harto que estaba._

_-Por favor, dattebayo- cuestionó nuevamente un poco más desesperado que casi sentía pena por él y ya que extrañamente es mi mejor amigo y un inmaduro lo superé rápido para poder mirarlo de nuevo sin expresión alguna. –Pues Shikamaru y Neji irán y te aseguro que ese lugar estará libre de Karin- atacó._

_-hmp- logré articular y es que ese hecho me parecía muy tentador, un día con mis amigos y libre de esa cosa de cabello extraño que se autoproclamó mi novia sin mi consentimiento sonaba muy bien._

_-Uy, el gran Sasuke-soy-un-ser-supremo-Uchiha no se atreve ni a ir a un inocente circo ya que le dan miedo los payasos-_

_Ahí se prendió la alarma en mi interior y se hizo presente mi orgullo, cabe decir que mi "miedo" a los payasos se dio cuando era MUY pequeño, simplemente no me gustaba que una persona se pintara la cara y vistiera ridículo contando los mismos chistes tontos a todos los niños se me acercara, pero esa no era la razón por la que no accedía a ir, si lo pensaba realmente no tenía una razón._

_-Hora- fue lo único que dije para que el dobe que tengo por amigo brincara y exclamara alegremente. Y ese fue el comienzo de algo que le daría un GRAN giro a mi vida._

**_Fin del flashback_**

-Naruto idiota- comenté exasperado afuera del centro comercial que se encontraba junto al famoso circo, esperando a mi tonto amigo al lado de Neji.

Me atrevo a decir que, si bien yo soy muy callado Neji lo es mucho más, no sé porque pero terminamos siendo amigos en una de esas tantas salidas en motos a recorrer la ciudad y me di cuenta de que era un tipo reservado pero amable y muy perceptivo, pero el estar en este momento con él no era la mejor idea puesto que sé que ambos preferiríamos matar a Naruto lentamente y después ir a nuestras casas pero, debíamos cumplir nuestra palabra.

El dobe llegó 15 minutos tarde dando como pretexto el tráfico de camino al circo, aunque suene extraño tenía razón. Un circo, un circo, un circo… ¿Qué tiene eso de grandioso?, gente exhibicionista, animales torturados, payasos tontos, muchos niños gritones y altos precios, todo esto atrapado en una gran carpa con olor a humedad y a desechos de los mismos animales y por si fuera poco… asientos incómodos. No era el primer circo en Konoha, pero sí el primero en decir que era original "_es solo publicidad_" pensé, de niño mi madre nos llevó a mi hermano Itachi y a mi a 3 circos hasta que el entró en la pubertad y le dio vergüenza y yo descubrí que todos estos eran los mismos números.

Shikamaru se creyó el muy listo y se excusó diciendo que era problemático ir a un circo, vaya vago.

Al entrar noté que el piso no estaba terroso ni encementado sino que fue cubierto por una especie de alfombra gigante de color negro, las paredes y techo eran de color tinto y algunas decoraciones variaban entre blanco y dorado. No vi en la taquilla a un señor a punto de quedar calvo, sudando y con cara de resentido con la vida sino que vi a una chica de un poco más de mi edad, de buen rostro y cuerpo que sonreía coquetamente mientras pedíamos las entradas; el olor no era desagradable, mejor dicho no olía a nada bueno ni malo, el lugar donde venden la comida se encontraba en un cuarto improvisado y bien armado que no dejaba escapar el horroroso olor a todo mezclado y pude ver de lado contrario un apartado con varia gente, algunos tomándose fotografías con lo que sea que estuviese ahí, imagino que posters de los trabajadores o de cosas extrañas, detuvimos a mi rubio amigo en el momento en que volteó a ver ese lugar y lo arrastramos hasta la entrada donde todo se llevaría a cabo.

Para mi extrañeza vi que los asientos no eran simples tablas ni sillones rotos en los cuales podías sumergirte al sentarte sino que eran una especie de gradas de plástico que tenían figuras pintadas en dorado, pasados 10 largos minutos sentado entre un ansioso Naruto que no paraba de hablar y de una estatua con la forma de Neji, se apagaron algunas luces, menos la del escenario en la que salió un hombre de cabello gris pero apariencia joven que portaba un chaleco verde, unos jeans azules y una pañoleta azul marino en el cuello que casi le tapaba toda la boca anunciando a un circo jamás antes visto y de gran calidad que ha ido de generación en generación por la familia Hatake.

Luces anaranjadas y verdes aparecieron de algún lugar alumbrando a una muchacha vestida exóticamente de color turquesa que realmente no estaba nada mal y era excelente bailando y brincando llamando así la atención de todos los jóvenes que estábamos ahí, lo cual era raro porque eran bastantes, había más jóvenes que niños. La bailarina tenía una cabellera rubia y pude notar unos ojos azules, bailó sensualmente pero sin ser vulgar dando paseos por todo el escenario, no es que me haya gustado pero habrá que reconocer que tiene lo suyo, según escuché se llamaba Ino.

Al volverse a encender las luces apareció un chico de aspecto raro, se veía tan vanidoso que yo pienso ha de ser gay; pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, con muchas pestañas negras que parece tiene los ojos pintados y apariencia de mafioso, iba montado en una brillante y verde motocicleta en la cual hacía malabares que si alguien más hiciera se mataría. No es lo mio decir halagos pero él era de verdad un profesional en lo que hacía aparte de un alborotador de chicas y de… Naruto, parece que le salió lo gay al quedar admirado por la exactitud de las maniobras.

Después de su acto volvió a aparecer el presentador anunciando un receso de 10 minutos para ir a comer o al baño, nosotros tres nos quedamos en nuestros asientos, Neji y yo escuchando a Naruto parlotear sobre los espectáculos. Pienso que esa palabra es más correcta para lo que esto era, no es un circo como los otros sino un lugar donde te entretienes como espectador.

Pasado el receso las luces del centro se tornaron de colores lila y azul mostrándonos en el centro una mesa y dos sillas, una de ellas con una chica con el cabello corto con 2 mechones largos a cada lado de su cara y de color azul, al verla bien a la cara vi que tenía ojos bastante parecidos a los de Neji, eran de un azul muy claro y extraño de ver. Apareció también el presentador dando su nombre, Kakashi, y retando a una persona del público a pasar.

-Si te atreves y quieres saber tu futuro o que revelemos algo de tu pasado, ¡ven!-gritaba él por el altavoz.

Una chica fue corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara, explicó que le gustaban las cosas místicas y que quería que Hinata, así se llamaba la chica del cabello azul, le dijera cuando tendría un trabajo. Hinata se le quedó viendo a los ojos muy seriamente como buscando algo detrás de ellos, vio las palmas de las manos de la chica y contestó que dentro de mes y medio tendría una oferta de trabajo pero que tendría que tratar de conseguir un mejor sueldo y estarían dispuestos a dárselo. Con esa respuesta la chica sonrió ampliamente, le dio las gracias abrazándola y volvió a su lugar, con éste acto la ojiazul se sonrojó. Kakashi volvió a retar a una persona del público y con lo estúpido que es Naruto se le ocurrió ir corriendo y al llegar dar tres brincos de felicidad, espero nadie me haya visto junto a él.

-Siéntate, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó el peliblanco

-¡Naruto!-respondió

-Y bien Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?-cuestionó el presentador

-Mmm… quiero saber cuando voy a tener una novia-respondió el rubio sin rastros de vergüenza, y tal parece que se los pasó a la adivina ya que ésta estaba con las mejillas rojas.

Como hizo con la chica anterior, se concentró en mirarlo a los ojos pero esta vez por más tiempo ver las palmas de las manos de Naruto y rozarlas con su dedo índice mientras veía un punto indefinido en ellas.

Concentrada y como si le costara trabajo expresó levemente un –dos semanas- mientras subía la mirada.

-¿Y será tan linda como tú?- cuestionó Naruto a lo que Hinata se puso totalmente roja y bajo la mirada, el público gritaba "uuh" en son de burla. La chica vio nuevamente sus ojos mientras decía –Sí-.

Kakashi cambió su expresión a una preocupada por lo que le agradeció a Naruto y le indicó que pasara a su lugar mientras la enrojecida adivina se levantaba y se iba con un público alegre que aplaudía.

Al llegar a mi lado Naruto se vio algo serio y logré ver como observaba a la chica aparecer tras el telón.

-Idiota, ¿Cómo crees que esto no es una estafa?-le pregunté

-Es que… es ella-

-¿Ella? ¿ella qué?- pregunté confundido

-Es ella-volvió a responder con una leve sonrisa, me di por vencido al saber que no iba a lograr sacarle más información, allá él y sus rarezas.

El siguiente acto fue llevado a cargo por un chico juguetón que tras haber cercado el escenario dejó pasar a diferentes tipos de perros agresivos con los que jugó y a los que domó para pasar a regresarlos a donde sea que hayan salido y dejar entrar a 2 tigres con los cuales hizo lo mismo que con los perros agregando algunas cosas más peligrosas.

-¡Y éste fue el sorprendente Kiba!-gritaba Kakashi desde detrás de las rejas.

El chico desapareció junto con los animales pero aun así no quitaron las rejas.

Del techo salieron un par de largas telas de color negro, después apareció Kakashi junto con una chica que para describirla podría usar 2 palabras: inusual y hermosa. Poseedora de cabello rosa, si, sé que es raro pero lo estoy viendo y no tengo problemas visuales; y ojos color esmeralda vestida en un leotardo color durazno muy, y repito, muy pegado a su bien proporcionado cuerpo que se que hoy aparecerá en mis sueños. La traía abrazada de la cintura ¡hey! ¿por qué lo hace? Es decir, con ninguna otra chica lo había hecho ¿Por qué con ella si?, se que apenas la conozco de vista y sé también que nunca hablaré con ella, lo cual no me agrada ya que no escuchare su voz, pero… su rostro, expresión inocente y cuerpo se grabaron ya en mi mente, y no puedo evitar querer ir a golpear a ese pervertido que la manosea y le sonríe como si no pasara nada pero solo puedo mantenerme aquí sentado y torturarlo mentalmente.

-¡Con ustedes Sakura!- dice y se va.

La pelirrosa comienza a trepar por las telas mientras las enrolla en sus largas y torneadas piernas para después soltarse. El público ahogó un grito pero parece que la chica ni se inmutó que tras haber dado cuatro vueltas su cabeza está a 20 centímetros del piso. ¡Está loca! ¿Qué quiere… matarse y de paso matarme a mi también?. Volvió a trepar pero ésta vez no se dejó caer tanto, también hacía una especie de trucos dando vueltas, parándose y quedándose boca abajo; de repente se escuchó un rugido y vimos el por qué ya no se atrevía a bajar tanto: en el piso se encontraba un tigre blanco viéndola atentamente.

Música comenzó a sonar y ella se movía a su ritmo, de una manera que para mí era demasiado sexy pero la presencia del tigre abajo esperando por un descuido de su parte no me ayudaba a concentrarme mucho en sus movimientos. Cuando la canción terminó, Sakura se soltó de la tela dando giros hacia abajo para lograr agarrarse de una de las tiras mientras que su tobillo derecho quedaba enrollado en la otra, terminó en posición horizontal y con la pierna izquierda levantada y volteando a ver al público. Esa abertura de piernas hizo que tragara saliva. Quedó casi a la altura del tigre que brincaba para atraparla.

Apareció el chico del acto con los perros para llevarse al tigre mientras la ojiverde bajaba y hacía una reverencia.

Tres actos irrelevantes para mí le siguieron a éste, a los cuales no les puse atención ya que aunque no quisiera mi mente terminaba pensando en la tal Sakura.

La gente ovacionó de pie, la función terminó y cada uno de nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, Neji en su convertible verde olivo, Naruto en su camioneta pick up anaranjada y yo en mi preciada motocicleta negra.

* * *

Cualquier opinión que tengan me gustaría que me la hicieran llegar mediante un review! Gracias! n_n


	2. Historia Hyuuga

No puedo creerlo, en serio muchisimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews!

No esperé que fuera más de 1 jeje ni tan buenos como los que ustedes me han dado! gracias! Espero que ésta historia siga siendo de su agrado... disculpen la demora pero realmente he estado ocupada. Disfruten de este nuevo capitulo!

(Dudas sobre los reviews y otros comentarios aparecerán mágicamente al dejar uno de nuevo, jeje, mentira... están al final del capitulo, asi que si quieren saberlo deberán leer (no solo bajar sin leer hasta encontrarlo ¬¬))

Ya saben lo lógico, no tengo cabeza para inventar una historia como Naruto por lo cual sabrán que no es mia (ya que tampoco soy japonesa ¬¬) si fuera asi seria un Sasusaku a todo lo que da sin importarme un comino la aldea jeje ... pero esta historia si es sólo mia.

El narrador irá variando según la temática del capítulo.

·El circo en Konoha·

2º cap: La historia Hyuuga

No podía más, se sentía tan estúpido. Ahí acostado en su cama matrimonial, completamente solo, mirando al techo como si pudiera verlo con total claridad pues ya se encontraba todo a oscuras, estaba el joven de cabellos negros y ojos profundos como la oscuridad de la noche que se hacía presente.

Y no resistió más, siempre estaba ella, ella, ella, ahí en sus pensamientos viéndolo con sus ojos tan verdes como inocentes que le hizo gracia que ella "lo viera" de esa forma mientras el comenzaba a tener pensamientos pervertidos, formó una sonrisa ladina. Tenía que buscarla. Apenas tomó esa decisión se levantó y poniéndose su chamarra negra agarró las llaves de su preciada moto que reposaban en la mesita al lado de su cama. Se ponía su pantalón de mezclilla mientras bajaba las escaleras, no podía ir en bóxers, aunque la idea no le resultara tan desagradable, después de todo… el sabía a lo que iba.

Llegó al dichoso circo en cosa de pocos minutos pues al ser de madrugada el tránsito había disminuido, estacionó su motocicleta y entró.

Muchas personas no creen en el destino ni en las casualidades pero él en este momento era testigo presencial de lo estraordinaria que es la vida con los chicos guapos (jeje debía escribirlo), al entrar al dichoso circo que, extrañamente se encontraba abierto, pudo visualizar una tenue iluminación en el área en el que se llevan a cabo los espectáculos en la cual, al avanzar hacía ahí vio a la misma joven pelirosa que le robaba el sueño practicando tranquilamente su acto.

Viéndola embelesado no se dio cuenta cuando ella reparó en su presencia quedándose inmóvil. Reaccionó y su cuerpo comenzó a caminar hacia ella, quedó a dos pasos viendo su expresión algo atemorizada.

-Sakura- susurró poniendo sus manos en alto a la altura de sus hombros tal cual lo hace alguien que sabe que fue descubierto, como él.

Vio como de sus ojos se iba el temor pero seguía la duda en su mirada, en su ceño levemente fruncido y en esos labios entreabiertos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Sin pensarlo acercó su mano derecha hasta llegar a tocar el cabello de ella mientras también se acercaba un paso más. Su mano bajó del cabello de la ojijade a sus mejillas, mientras avanzaba otro paso quedando muy cerca. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que el desconocido pelinegro le brindaba hasta que sintió algo en sus labios, abrió los ojos para ver que la estaba besando. Correspondió.

El pelinegro se sintió en el cielo al ser correspondido pero eran una tortura esos besos tan suaves y delicados que transmitían algo que él desconocía, algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, a dar, a besar así… con amor. Rindiéndose ante sus impulsos de hombre aceleró el beso mientras adentraba su lengua en la exquisita boca de la chica a la que él estaba besando y que estaría seguro, de ahora en adelante sería el único capaz de hacerlo. Se aferró a su cintura tan fuerte como su alguien intentara separarlos, ella igual a su cuello enredando sus dedos en el cabello del azabache. Emitió un tosco rugido declarando que le gustaba esa situación. Su pulso se aceleró. Sus manos descontroladas se movían por la espalda de la pelirosa. Ella lo acariciaba. Un leve gemido por parte de ella. Otro rugido por parte de el. El oxígeno parecía no hacer falta. Escuchó otro sonido pero estaba seguro que ni él lo había emitido ni Sakura, era más bien un sonido irritante proveniente de otra parte, se separaron desconcertados, pestañearon varias veces con la misma pregunta interna "¿Qué se oye?".

Fue hasta después de unos segundos que al pestañear y abrir los ojos vio de nuevo el techo de su recamara, agitado se sentó en su cama y se dedicó a averiguar la fuente proveniente de tan horrible sonido… su despertador. De un manotazo lo apagó para posteriormente pasar una mano desde su frente hasta su barbilla tratando de tranquilizarse y despejar su mente; vio todo a su alrededor, era su habitación, sabanas revueltas pero ningún cuerpo junto a el, ella no estaba, pero pensándolo bien ¿ella había estado?, no, claro que no, si fuese así con gusto lo hubiera recordado y no tendría esas punzadas en su entrepierna, ubicó en el mismo lugar de siempre a su chamarra negra y las llaves de su motocicleta. Cuando el pasaba la noche con una chica las llaves se encontraban en el piso de abajo y la chamarra en algún otro lugar de la casa, ató cabos y se dio cuenta de que… todo había sido un sueño. Maldijo por lo bajo a todas las personas que se le cruzaron por la mente en ese instante ¡hasta a su antiguo profesor de literatura! (exceptuando a su familia, claro está) y decidió comenzar su día con una ducha fría.

Raramente ese dia se le antojó comer ramen, no es que él se muriese por esa comida escasamente saludable sino que solo le dieron ganas de comerla, o será por la costumbre de comerla con Naruto y ya que no se habían visto para comer su organismo la pidió. Como sea, se dirigió al puesto de "Ichiraku" y como si su estómago lo hubiese invocado… ahí sentado comiendo felizmente su tercer plato de ramen se encontraba su amigo.

Decidió sentarse a comer con él, no sin antes pasar a su lado y proporcionarle su zape de cada día haciendo que el rubio escupiera los fideos que se encontraban en su boca manchando así el asiento de enfrente. El moreno no tuvo de otra más que sentarse en la silla de al lado en esa mesa cuadrada haciendo una mueca de asco al ver el ramen anteriormente escupido.

-Si seras teme ¡creí que eras Neji!- dijo exaltado el ojiazul

-¿Por qué habría de serlo?-

-¡Cierto, dattebayo! ¡Tú no sabes la noticia!- dijo mientras dejaba de lado sus palillos. Si Naruto deja de lado el ramen es porque seguramente se trataba de algo importante, por mas difícil que fuera de creer.

-Resulta ser que Neji- se acercó al pelinegro como para contarle un secreto-es primo de mi dulce Hinata-chan –

-¿Y quien demonios es "Hinata-chan"?- preguntó malhumorado Sasuke

Naruto golpeó con ambas palmas (de sus manos, jeje) a la mesa al tiempo que se levantaba de esta para posteriormente señalarlo y con una mirada acusadora le gritó -¿Cómo que no sabes quien es!-

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que todos en el puesto los volteaban a ver incluyendo a la señora que estaba lavando los trastes asi que agarró el brazo del rubio y lo sentó de un jalón de nuevo.

-¡Tsk! Yo que voy a saber de tus estupideces Naruto-

-Pero Sasuke, Hinata-chan es la adivina del circo-

Ahí fue cuando el cerebro del ojinegro hizo "click", por eso sus ojos eran muy parecidos. Esa era la razón por la cual él había aceptado ir al ciro, quería ver a su prima, aunque se le hace muy extraño que el gran genio Neji Huuyga tenga una pariente pues… en el circo, ¡vaya mundo en el que vino a caer! Esto quiere decir, si el ojiperla desea verla, Naruto también iría con la intención de conocerla y él, iría como buen amigo, como buen amigo y enamorado de la pelirosa. Pero, el no estaba enamorado, no, solo intrigado.

-Neji se puso de mal humor cuando le dije que me casaría con ella-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero como si fuese un bebé –Si no logro escapar me golpea, dattebayo!-

-¿Casarte con ella?-preguntó el azabache en tono burlón

-¡Claro! Y seremos muy felices-

-¿Y qué te hace creer que está tan mal de la cabeza que aceptaría siquiera una cita contigo, dobe?-

-¡Teme!-gritó-yo se que tu me acompañaras para darme apoyo-terminó de decir con una sonrisa el Uzumaki

-Hmp, como quieras- se limitó a decir desinteresadamente mientras volteaba hacia otro lado evitando de esbozar una sonrisa de superioridad, su plan había funcionado.

**Mientras tanto entre carpas y pequeñas casas rodantes.**

-P-por aquí… Neji-sama- indicaba una peliazul

El ojiperla veía todo a su alrededor, analizándolo, no es que lo odiara pero tampoco que le fascinara el hecho de que alguien de su familia viviera en semejante condición siendo ellos capaces de darse más lujos. Entró en un remolque que por dentro aparecía limpio y ordenado. Su prima le sirvió un vaso de agua mientras el observaba el lugar desde la silla frente a una pequeña mesita ubicada entre lo que parecía la cocina y un sillón chico.

Sin embargo, Hinata siempre tuvo una sensación extraña al estar junto a él, miedo. No es que su primo la viera feo, ni la quisiera intimidar o la tratara como ser inferior debido a su estilo de vida; solo que ella siempre ha pensado que él es tan respetable, educado, serio y perfeccionista que le da miedo mostrarse débil ante él.

Los padres de Hinata y Neji son hermanos, o bueno, eran; el padre de la chica tenía un pensamiento de la vida más complejo que el de los demás, esto lo llevó a enamorarse de una joven alegre de cabello azul y ojos lilas que se dedicaba a leerle la mano a la gente en un rincón de la plaza de la ciudad, estaban perdidamente enamorados, se casaron y tras haber tenido un aborto no deseado pudieron tener a su hija Hinata, cuando ésta apenas tenía 7 años llego al lugar un circo y sus padres decidieron irse junto a su niña a recorrer el mundo. Un día la madre de la ojiperla decidió ir a comprar algo, nunca regresó, alguien le había atropellado y huyó; desde ese día el padre de Hinata comenzó a protegerla demasiado ya que ella era igual de alegre y distraída que su madre y temía que le pasara lo mismo, fue así como ella se volvió más tímida. Al cumplir los 13 años su padre murió de un infarto. La familia Hyuuga le ofreció su casa, la cual tomó sólo por un mes para después volver al circo ya que ahí estaba hecha su vida.

Su tío y su primo la trataron muy bien aunque éste último fuese más reservado la quería.

La historia de Neji es diferente, su madre era chef y su padre empresario, juntos abrieron una cadena de restaurantes que después de un tiempo se hizo famosa en el país. Desde la secundaria había sido educado en colegios y sus padres le amaban mucho, su madre lo consentía pues era su hijo único y siendo esposa de un empresario aunque se amaran no se veían todo el día. Cuando Neji tenía 10 años su madre murió, Hizashi, su padre, sigue vivo pero sumergido en trabajo no le presta tanta atención a su hijo como quisiera.

Antes de que Hinata llegara al circo y mientras estuvo en casa de su tío, ambos primos se llevaban bien por eso siguieron en comunicación por medio de cartas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-cuestionó el castaño

-Bien, gra-gracias Neji-sama… usted y Hizashi-sama ¿se encuentran bien?-

-Hinata, ya te he dicho que me llames sólo Neji, y gracias… nos encontramos bien, mi padre sigue teniendo mucho trabajo-

La peliazul percató la leve tristeza del chico al mencionar eso, cabe decir que desde que se unió al circo junto con sus padres, su madre la enseño a leer el lenguaje corporal así como la palma de la mano y la mirada.

Para cambiar de tema la chica preguntó sobre cómo le había ido a su primo en la escuela en su último año que ya había terminado. Así entre tartamudeos y formalidades Hinata le comentó acerca de algunas ciudades a las cuales habían ido a visitar y sus amigos al igual que Neji.

Iban bajando los escalones de la casa rodante de la Hyuuga para ir a presentar formalmente a su primo con sus amistades del circo cuando…

-¡Cuidado!- se oyó un grito

Tal vez ahora sabrían con que amistad empezar las presentaciones.

* * *

¡Ahora si ... de nuevo gracias... gracias, gracias, gracias por sus reviews! ¡y alertas! ¡y todo!

Lamento no poder responder de uno por uno sus comentarios, pero quiero que sepan que me han animado muchisimo para continuar... y no tardar como lo hice jeje

Respuestas a las preguntas dadas en los reviews...

Las parejas pues seran (obviamente mi favorita jeje) Sasusaku! , Naruhina , Shikatema , Neji-adivinen! , GaaIno , hasta ahora son las que tengo planeadas, a ver mi mente retorcida con que me sale después. Y disculpen si solo me limito a ser explícita con el sasusaku y levemente con el naruhina (Neji también tendrá su partecita jeje) y con las demás parejas los dejo con algo que desear.

Por cierto, el guión largo, mmm... de verdad que soy algo lenta para estas cosas pero ¿como se hace? espero mi teclado pueda. También lamento si hay faltas ortográficas, se que son horrorosas u.u ... un comentario sobre el Naruhina en los reviews estuvo muy acertado, o tal vez no (dudas, dudas jeje)

Espero me perdonen por el cambio de personalidad de los padres de Hinata y Neji, realmente solo tome algunas caracteristicas de los personajes juveniles principales y los demás los amoldaré a la historia.

Bien, vayámos con **el sueño de Sasuke**, yo tenía la intención de poner algo de lime o lemmon (o bueno, cosas pervertidillas por ahí jeje) pero no se si a ustedes les agrade la idea de que lo escriba, por favor háganmelo saber para en un futuro escribirlo o no.

Un review con comentarios! los que quisimos dejar la escuela y unirnos al circo! los que amamos el sasusaku! los que quieren cosas pervertidas o no! los que les gusto el capitulo aunque fue muy del pasado! los que no sabían que el sueño de Sasuke era eso! los que no les gustó la historia pero la leyeron! los que no les gustó y me vienen a decir majaderías! (esos si quieren se pueden contener jeje no, no es verdad, sean sinceros)


	3. No te busco

Hola queridos y queridas lectoras, bueno no quiero parecer ignorante jeje pero la verdad no se si haya hombres leyendo esto, háganlo saber para futuros saludos.

Disculpen la demora pero no sabía como amoldar éste capítulo. Además no es que los culpe o algo pero en el capi pasado pregunté si desearían que tuviese lemon o lime en próximos capítulos y nadie me respondió, aparte de que los reviews decayeron u.u no es chantaje sino que quienes son escritores lo comprenden... son parte fundamental de la inspiración, te dan alegría y ánimos de seguir.

Las narraciones irán variando según se requiera.

Ya saben, Naruto no es mio... pero Sasuke si jeje en serio: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia es mía, mía y sólo mía boahaha.

Sin más aquí la historia ¡Espero que les agrade!.

* * *

·El circo de Konoha·

Cap 3: No te busco.

Bien, yo nunca me he considerado una chica linda, ni siquiera sé si soy una chica como tal.

Mi comportamiento es la mayoría del tiempo parecido al de un hombre ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? Fui criada por mi padre ya que mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo aún era un bebé para casarse con algún heredero chino. Admiro a mi padre ya que dio todo por mi aunque se bien que más que nada yo era una carga para él, por eso decidí unirme al circo y dejarlo rehacer su vida, aunque me enteré que falleció dos años atrás.

Me costó mucho que me aceptaran en el circo como concursante ya que no poseía ningún talento para un show así que con ayuda de Sakura, quien estaba dentro, me dieron tiempo de 1 año para crear un espectáculo. Antes de eso trabajaba detrás de escena y realmente era muy divertido colaborar y ver hacer corajes a Sai.

Mi espectáculo consta de hacer malabares con cosas peligrosas y algunas prácticas con cuchillos y shurikens, mi nombre es Tenten y sólo Tenten.

Hoy me desperté a tiempo para ir a ayudar a Sai y a Gaara con la limpieza de algunos utensilios para los actos. Me puse una blusa anaranjada sin estampado ni mangas y con gorrito integrado, el cual no estaba usando y unos jeans azul claro y rotos, no porque los rompiera sino porque así los compré, mis converse blancos y al no tener ganas de peinar mi cabello como siempre me hice dos coletas bajas dejándolo caer al frente (como Tsunade pero hacia adelante). Después de ayudar a los chicos fui con Sakura al supermercado más cercano que vimos a comprar las cosas para hacer la comida y al regresar me puse a practicar mi lanzamiento de shurikens (mi show aún no sale en el circo) ya que no vi a nadie alrededor a quien pudiera lastimar.

Una virtud que tengo es la de casi no sudar ya que llevaba como 20 minutos practicando sin sudar ni cansarme, hasta que eso pasó. Una shuriken en el aire, un remolque abierto, alguien saliendo, un grito.

-¡Cuidado!-grité lo más rápido y alto posible para que me alcanzaran a escuchar quienes bajaban. Por suerte y desgracia solamente rozó 3 centímetros de la piel del chico que salía junto con Hinata de su casa.

Se tocó la herida sintiendo y observando la sangre que ésta desprendía y corrí hasta llegar a él.

-Lo lamento, en serio, no fue mi intención lo juro, yo creí que no había nadie y practique, perdona- dije toda roja por la vergüenza que no tenía la mirada levantada hasta que lo hago y puedo evaluar la catástrofe que he hecho… una herida en ese bello rostro.

-Descuida, no hay problema-me dice limpiándose la sangre con su mano pero no sirve de mucho ya que la sangre volvió a salir con menor intensidad-Hinata, un placer- volteó a verla para hacer una leve reverencia y marcharse.

-¡Hey, espera!-lo persigo y detengo poniéndome frente a él-por lo menos deja que limpie la herida-y fue así como terminamos en mi "casa".

Su cara seria me aterroriza pero sus ojos muestran sentimientos que no se descifrar. Esto es tan diferente para mí, nunca llegué a considerar a un hombre como guapo, lindo, atractivo, sexy, bello o cosas así, no es que mis amigos no lo sean pero son eso… mis amigos y soy inmune a sus encantos físicos, pero él… es diferente, aunque claro, que tenga una cara bonita no quiere decir que esté enamorada de él.

-Ya está-dije al terminar de poner una pequeña gasa en la zona afectada.

-Gracias…-

-Tenten, así me llamo-sonreí-tu eres un Hyuuga ¿cierto?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me preguntó y no pude evitar reir un poco ante tan tonta pregunta, él alzó una ceja.

-Tus ojos… son como los de Hinata, no son muy comunes y nunca había visto a alguien más con ese color- admití- me gustan- dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a su cara para poder apreciar ese extraño color, me separé de él y le tendí una mano en señal de saludo-Mucho gusto… mmm…-

-Neji, Neji Hyuuga-y apretó mi mano con la suya, sentí algo raro pero creo que el cansancio ya se hizo aparecer.

Salió de mi casa rodante, cerré la puerta al tiempo que suspiraba y me fui a acostar, quedé dormida… creo que si era cansancio lo que tenía.

**A unas cuadras de ahí…**

-Nee, nee… que emocionado estoy teme, por fin la volveré a ver-mencionaba un rubio a su amigo.

-hmp-

Sasuke y yo vamos rumbo al circo para pedirle una cita a mi bella Hinata-chan, sé que ella será mi novia, lo sé. Decidimos venir caminando ya que queda cerca y el teme no quería malgastar su motocicleta para eso, pero sé que él es un buen amigo y por eso viene ya que me quiere ayudar para que sea feliz.

-Sasuke, Naruto ¿Qué hacen aquí?-nos pregunta Neji, nos acabamos de encontrar al dar la vuelta en una cuadra antes de nuestro destino.

-Hmp, no tenemos por qué responderte-

-Uchiha-menciona mi amigo con un tono amenazante que me está poniendo nervioso.

-El teme quiere una cita con una chica-dije sin pensarlo, como siempre ya que la mirada de Neji me asustó no me pude contener.

-¿Hn?- cuestionó el Hyuuga con la mirada y una ceja alzada.

-Si, de veras, pero descuida que estoy seguro de que no es tu prima-

Dicho esto Neji miró fijamente a Sasuke y él por una desconocida razón tenía las mejillas rojas ¿Por qué?, ¿Tendrá calor?, ¿Estará enojado conmigo por lo que dije?, ¿Será que está fingiendo?, ¿Tiene hambre?, ¿fiebre?, ¿Le habrá picado algo?, como sea me tuve que aguantar las ganas de preguntarle en ese momento para que Neji no sospechara ¡pero qué inteligente soy!.

-Como quieran, hasta luego- se despidió y se fue el Hyuuga.

Sasuke-teme solo comenzó a caminar y lo seguí sin decir nada porque tenía miedo de que me reprendiera por haber mentido, no pude darle las gracias.

Apenas llegamos a la parte trasera de las carpas donde se llevan a cabo los espectáculos vemos bastantes casas rodantes con cosas entre ellas y toldos cubriendo algunas partes, gente caminando, haciendo cosas, unos nos miran raro y otros nos ignoran o simplemente no nos ven pero… ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Hinata-chan?.

-¿Alguna idea, dobe?- me pregunta Sasuke con esa mirada de _"a ver cómo le haces porque yo no te ayudo en ésta"._

-Pu-pues… jeje, quizá podemos ir de puerta en puerta a preguntar- le respondí y como me lo temía me miró muy feo, a veces el teme puede ser muy malo. Me quedé pensando en cómo encontrarla y en los nuevos sabores de ramen que había y cuando volteé a preguntarle Sasuke que ideas se le habían ocurrido para ver a mi Julieta ya no lo encontré. –Maldito teme- susurré.

Mmm Julieta, ese es un nuevo apodo para mi Hinata-chan, según sé Romeo y Julieta se quisieron mucho, una historia muy romántica con la que todas las chicas suspiran pero creo que al final les pasó algo malo ¿qué habrá sido? De seguro se quedaron sin dinero para comprar comida suficiente, ¡uy que mala suerte la de esos dos! Pero aun así espero que hayan vivido felices para siempre aunque bueno, creo que ya no llamaré "Julieta" a Hinata-chan, no quiero que quedemos pobres y sin ramen para alimentarnos.

Como el teme desapareció creo que me adaptaré a mi plan, sonreí para darme ánimo yo sólo mientras pienso en cómo se verá la mirada de Hinata-chan cuando me vea, de seguro caerá rendida a mis pies diciendo "_Oh Naruto, estoy enamorada de ti_" si, lo nuestro será amor a primera vista o quizá será ya la segunda vez, o puedo rescatarla y ella dirá "_Mi héroe, me salvaste_" y me abrazará. Debo dejar de soñar despierto e ir a buscarla.

Ya tres personas me cerraron la puerta en la cara y sólo reconocí a una de ellas como el chico de las motos de pelo rojo, creo que si es gay porque hoy no hay función y tiene los ojos pintados. Ya casi todos los que pasan me ven raro y eso no me gusta, no me daré por vencido sólo… lo intentaré otro día. Camino hacia la salida.

-Con cuidado…te vas a ¡CAER!- escucho que gritan a pocos metros y no puedo evitar voltear y al ver que puedo ir a atrapar a quien está por caer corro hacia el lugar sujetando a esa persona con mis brazos.

-G-g… gra-cias-escucho que me dice ¡Es Hinata! La estoy cargando, yo decía que iba a caer a mis pies y todo pero creo que esto es muy exagerado.

-Hey tú, ya bajala- me dice una chica de apariencia mayor a la nuestra, me da miedo así que la bajo.

-De nada, fue un placer, bueno… no un placer que te hayas caído sino que hayas caído… en… mí… jeje-terminé con una sonrisa nerviosa, es que pasé de una oración tonta a un más tonta ¿Qué haya caído en mí? ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde quedó el chico listo que solías ser?.

Hinata y yo nos quedamos viendo pero parece que las demás personas también se van igual que Sasuke ¿acaso huelo mal? ¡oh no! Si huelo mal ella lo notará y no saldrá conmigo.

-E-etto… creo q-que debo… ir-irme-me dice. Chico listo debes hacer algo para que te dé una cita-¿Có-cómo puedo p-pagar lo q-q-que acab-as de ha-hacer?- ¡Eso es, dattebayo!

-Me gustaría… salir contigo, ya sabes como amigos jeje-

-E-esta bie-b-bien-

-Ok Hinata-chan nos vemos mañana-

-M-mi nombre, tu…-

-Ah, bueno jeje es que… ya nos conocíamos, una vez fui al circo y..-

-S-si, es sólo que… lo recordaste- mentiría si digo que esa no es la mirada más linda que había visto ni mi vida-Está ien, n-nos vemos Na-Naruto-kun-

-Tú también recordaste mi nombre-le digo, me siento tan feliz de que ella se acordara de mí pero ¿por qué está tan roja? -¡Ayuda! ¡Hinata-chan se ha desmayado!- veo atrás de mí que la chica pelirosa le dice a la persona que hace rato me ordenó que bajara a Hinata-chan que venga, lo sé porque nos señaló, de inmediato viene y la carga en brazos mientras se la lleva, no puedo perder a Hinata así que la sigo hacia una de las casas rodantes.

**Hace unos minutos, no muy lejos de ahí…**

El dobe se quedó como idiota mirando a la nada, no sé qué hago aquí, al principio vine para ver a la pelirosa del otro día pero cuando Naruto le comentó a Neji sobre que yo venía a pedir una cita caí en la cuenta de que… yo no soy quien hace cosas como esas, es decir, siempre son las mujeres las que me buscan, solteras o no e incluso casadas, de mi edad, mayores o niñas de preescolar, de todas las religiones y razas ¿Por qué yo vendría por una simple chica de circo? Respuesta: porque me está volviendo loco; no estoy enamorado, nunca lo he estado y espero jamás estarlo, es sólo que ella es tan rara que se grabó en mi mente su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo ¡ella no me gusta! Ni ella ni nadie. Por eso sin querer mi cara se puso roja, por la situación tan anormal a la que me enfrento.

No sé por qué lo seguí pero ahora que se quedó idiotizado puedo ir a ver por ahí, sin intenciones de encontrar a nadie… a nadie.

Ya llevo un rato paseando y sólo he visto al chico perro, a una copia mía pero con el cabello corto con vestimenta negra y los animales del acto, aunque no es que busque a alguien en específico.

Escucho el grito de advertencia de que alguien está por caer, volteo a todas partes para ver que pasa pero no hay nadie cayendo, corro hacia la dirección en la que escucho una voz reconocida, Naruto. Llegué y me detuve a una distancia considerable, veo lo que sucede más no logro escuchar las voces con claridad pero parece que el dobe dijo algo imprudente y la tal Hinata se desmayó, estaba a punto de ir a ayudarle cuando veo frente a mi más lejos a la pelirosa a la que no estaba buscando, ella mandó a alguien a ayudar a Naruto.

Por primera vez en mi vida estoy indeciso sobre si acercarme a alguna mujer que no fuera familiar o doctora, soy Sasuke Uchiha y aunque me fastidie que las mujeres me acosen ahora mi fastidio es que ella no se me acerque.

-Hola-le digo, voltea a verme confusa.

-Hola ¿y tú eres…?-

-Sasuke Uchiha- le tiendo mi mano en modo de saludo.

-Sakura Haruno, un gusto- dice estrechando la suya con la mía, sus manos son más delgadas y suaves.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les encantó? ¿Me harán una estatua junto a la de Sasuke porque aparte del sasusaku nosotros somo una buena pareja? ¿Un review?

Por favor denme su opinión acerca del lemon o lime y claro, del capítulo.

Por fín se conocieron y eso que Sasuke no la estaba buscando jaja a ver que pasa.

Por cierto jeje sí soy mujer y que bueno ¿no creen? (claro, los hombres dirán que no y algunas mujeres, incluso yo diría que no siempre es bueno pero ya qué) y estoy por poner aunque sean 2 palabras en mi profile n.n


End file.
